gru in love
by dark of shadow
Summary: it where it takes place where they are buliding the rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**dont own despicable me.**

* * *

Gru didn't know what he was going to do… all he ever wanted was to please his mother and fulfill his dream of going to the moon. So yes he was an evil villain, not the best, but a villain none the less. He called his minions to all gather in the center of the lab. He had already upset them once before… This year was turning out to be more and more of a failure.

Gru: So I've gathered you all here today to tell you that we cannot afford to go to the—  
Just then his words were cut off by Margo… the only one of the three girls that Gru genuinely liked from the beginning… She wasn't as irritating as the other two girls… They stepped forward and dropped a few scattered dollars on the floor. Margo stood to the front of them and looked at him.

Margo: We can raise the money…

The minions in their rather stupid nature, cheered and applauded the girls. Gru was now left with a decision: To continue to crush everyone's dreams… or agree with his adoptive children and try to raise money. He was in the middle of thinking it over when he got distracted…

He looked over and Margot bent over to pick up the money, but her skirt flipped over her back so her hello kitty panties were showing. He never felt this way about anyone before… why was he staring at her like this… why couldn't he look away… why didn't he want to?

Then she stood up and smiled at him. It was a devious smile… as if she, even at age 10 knew that he was staring at her. Gru felt ashamed… and aroused.

* * *

**pleas review and no flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**dont own despicable me.**

* * *

Gru still couldn't think of why Margo basically just flashed him… He decided to just talk to her himself. The girls were eating some lunch at the table… The minions made it for them. It wasn't anything too special just egg salad sandwiches with strawberries on the side, but that was much better than the gruel that they had to eat at the orphanage.  
As Gru was getting ready to speak with Margo… he started thinking of that orphanage. For one thing, why were they the only orphans? Or were there other orphans? But if they were the only orphans did his adopting them put her out of business? She was an ugly fat woman… so it wouldn't be terrible if she went out of business. That put a smile on his face.  
Finally he stood before the girls. The two youngest didn't notice him as they were just eating like filthy pigs.  
But then there was Margo. She looked up at him and smiled. Then she took one of the strawberries to her mouth and started to eat it seductively. Her young pink lips wrapped around the biggest part of the strawberry. Her teeth were slowly biting down on the strawberry. Then when she finally swallowed she giggled and looked at Gru, who was just staring at her and biting his lip. Finally, he snapped out of it.  
Gru: Ok… girls I am needing to be speaking with a Margo.  
Margo stood up without saying a word and followed him into the room. He sat down on his bed and looked at her.  
Gru: So Margo are you going to be telling me why you are showing me the underwear and eating the strawberries like a sexy lady.  
Margo still didn't speak she walked over to him on the bed and kissed him passionately. Now Gru had two choices… push her off him and not be a creepy pedophile or kiss her. He opted to kiss her. How could he not. A girl had never even looked at him before. He loved her lips against his.. He moaned almost instantly and she licked his neck up to the side of his face. She moaned and kissed him more.  
Margo: I love you and I want to be with you.  
Gru kissed her passionately and started undressing her. He kissed her now naked body all over and felt himself getting harder and harder. He slowly rubbed his cock against her. She moaned more… Then he went inside her and she screamed with pleasure. She moaned more and more and growled with pleasure even though he was ripping her hymen to shreds. But she loved the pain… About as much as she loved him.  
Then he came. And there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**pleas review and no flaming.**


End file.
